Floors
In the catacombs you will venture through different floors, varying between normal and transitional floors. You can "restart" a floor by going back to the entrance but you can never go back to previous floors. A rerolled floor will only contain an Orb of Leveling it you didn't take it before rerolling. Thus, it's impossible to farm Orbs of Leveling. Normal Floors Upper Dungeon The Upper Dungeon is the first area in the game. In this area grumbuls, rats, byats, and various kinds of slime are common. The undead will appear beginning on floor 3. This area features many traps. Anticropolis The Anticropolis is the second area in the game with a wintery, cold theme. In this area, the undead and Ogos are common and you have a heat meter. Your heat meter is a gauge showing how warm your character is, if the meter goes too low, your character will get frost bite and begin to lose health. Special Floors These floors are transitions will not have a Orb of Leveling. The entrance door will be barred shut for most of these floors. Grumbul Camp YOU ENCOUNTER A GRUMBUL ENCAMPMENT This floor has nothing but Grumbuls and sentries that shoot arrows at you. It's usually short but can be dangerous. Narrow Passage A NARROW PASSAGE LIES BEFORE YOU A narrow floor where the exit is to the right. Extremely simple and easy floor. Shop A KID PEDDLES HIS WARES A small room with a shopkeeper inside and a locked door, storing whatever the shopkeeper is selling. The locked door, that leads to the shopkeeper's personal area, can be opened by killing the shopkeeper and picking up his key, stealing his key, using another key from the previous floor or by using the break spell. Teleporting to the wares, or entering in any way whilst the shopkeeper is still alive, will enrage the shopkeeper. There are five different types of shopkeepers, each with his own service that he can provide: *Blacksmiths can improve your weapon's stats and repair damaged equipment. *Magic dealers can sell you a single spell that doesn't require learning points to acquire. *Potion brewers can identify any potion type, for a price. *Clothiers offer enchantments for your armor and shoes. *Gadgeters can attach mechanical limbs for improved mobility/fighting. The shopkeeper can be fought and killed: The shopkeeper will give the player two warnings before becoming enraged. The shopkeeper will fight accordingly to his field, for example, a magic dealer will fight with equipped spellbooks. After killing the shopkeeper, you'll need to enter the shopkeeper's bedroom (lowest floor) and open the closet. Be cautious when opening the closet; an Ogo, Skeleton, bear trap or any other danger might be hidden inside. After opening the closet and fighting off the enemy within, make your way up to the storage room and unlock it with the key found in the closet. Yet again, be careful when entering the room, since it has spike traps on the floor and a loaded turret. After finding a way to disable the traps, you can loot anything you want. * It is advisable to use the Shoes of Gossamer when looting the store room. If possible, try to buy it from the shopkeeper before killing him. Otherwise, simply throw objects, or the shopkeeper's corpse, onto the plates to disarm them. *Each shopkeeper sells items based on their field. *Upon entering this floor, the entrance door will be barred shut, forcing you to go through the exit door. Wayward Kid THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE DOWN HERE A room containing the Wayward Kid. This special NPC can team up with you, but only if you trade with it. This room is considered rare, since the Wayward Kid is buggy. Trap THIS PLACE HAS TRAPS EVERYWHERE A room where the objective is to reach the door at the bottom. This floor contains many traps and/or hazards, such as lava pits, scythes, spikes, etc. A ceiling of spikes slowly descends whilst the player is progressing through the rooms. Collapsing THIS PASSAGE BEGINS TO COLLAPSE A floor similar to to the narrow passage floor. A red light moves left to right slowly while the player is on this floor. Stone blocks from the ceiling occasionally fall, causing an instant death in most occasions. This room does not have any humanoid enemies, unless they have fled from the previous floor. Any terrain within the red light will be covered with falling ceiling blocks, forcing the player to continue moving forward or die. Frolix Den YOU STUMBLE UPON A FROLIX DEN A transitional stage exclusive to Anticropolis. A cavernous passage with lots of snow, some of them deep, and "natural" enemies like frolix and burrah boi. The frolix is a dangerous enemy and in this floor there's a lot of them so react to their attacks. Your weapon may wear away because there are no humanoid corpses to loot. There are few heat sources, but lava may occur. You may find rooms completely filled with snow - you need to cautiously cut your way through and up. If you get stuck, return to entrance door to find another way. Frozen River YOU HEAR RUNNING WATER AHEAD A dangerous stage in the Anticropolis that requires you to cross over a big river. There's a raft at the start that will begin moving when you're on it. The river is filled with aquatic enemies in which the crabs and eels will lunge at you while you're on the raft. Once one of them grabs you, it is very possible to get trapped in the water. Aside the few heat sources, being in the water will also make you colder so be very careful. Boss Floors These floors are similar to the special floors mentioned above. They do not count as a floor and appear at the end of each floor mentioned. The Twins TWO POWERFUL PRESENCES LIE AHEAD Reached by passing the first 10 normal floors. A small room with The Twins inside. The only way to progress to the next floor is by killing them. It is possible to reroll the floor after killing The Twins. Grumbul Mech THE HUM OF MACHINERY SOUNDS NEARBY Can be reached by opening the sealed door (spawning on each 5th floor) with a device which a Grumbul will be holding. After entering the boss room and waiting a couple of seconds, the Grumbul Mech will destroy the wall in front of you and begin its attack. There are lava pits in this room. Every Grumbul spawned during the fight is a flame warrior. Trivia * When exposed to lava for too long in the Anticropolis, your Kid will begin overheating. * The Twins represent the end of the game. * The purple gas, produced by the Magic dealer's machine, will poison a Kid when exposed to it for too long. * The Wayward Kid roamed the Upper Dungeon in the early versions of the game, but was later given its own transitional floor.